


Dimples - Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Captain America, Peggy Carter - Fandom, steggy - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Steggy - Freeform, peggy carter fic, steve rogers fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: While at the same bar as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Peggy Carter gets playful and learns all the different shades of red Steve can become under her sexy torture





	Dimples - Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers one shot

After a quick chat, I left the best friends alone for a bit.  I made the rounds, speaking with some of the other soldiers in the bar with whom I was familiar.

My eyes, however, kept straying over to the pair.  It seemed I could not keep my eyes off of Captain Rogers tonight.  I was seeing a new side of him emerge for the first time. The youthful, silly, almost boyish side that was so different from the serious and haunted look he so commonly wore. Finding and being reunited with his childhood friend, whom he adorably called Bucky, had brought Steven so much joy.  

I had found myself falling for him even before the experiment. There was something innately good and honest about this man.  He had such a pure heart and deep soul.  Many had overlooked those things because they'd just seen him as nothing but a small and sickly man.  But I had seen the strength and intelligence in him right away.  Even then he had been a fighter, never willing to give up, even when his body attempted to limit him.  His conviction and strength of character had made him different and very attractive.  I’d be lying if I said I also didn’t find him quite handsome before as well as after the experiment.  

They had just started another round of drinks, when I made my way towards the bar, sidling up next to them.  Rogers had a large glass of dark beer, Barnes was starting another scotch. I decided to go with that myself. 

“Hello again, I’m happy to see you boys are having a fine time tonight,” I commented when I returned to the bar, standing behind Steve.   

“We’re having a wonderful time tonight, Peggy.  Would you care to join us?” he asked, patting the stool beside him.  

"I’d like that very much,” I confessed, taking the offered spot. 

“What will it be, miss?” asked the bartender. 

“Scotch. Neat please.”  With a nod he set about fulfilling the request, placing a glass of me and pouring the golden liquid.  

I thanked him before lifting it in the air towards the men.  “Cheers,” I toasted them before taking my first sip, the eyes of both men upon me as I swallowed it down.  There was always a hint of mischief in them whenever they were together, their faces softened and eyes shown with it now.  

Addressing Bucky, I asked, “So tell me, James, were you surprised to see your friend appearing so different when he found you?”  

With a soft chuckle, he explained, “Surprised doesn't scratch the surface,” jokingly punching his friend in the arm. 

“I was there when he went through the transformation.  It was truly a sight to behold.”  Steve was fiddling with the the base of his glass, a flush of red from shyness creeping into his cheeks. 

“I have to say it was quite amazing to behold. When he was walked towards me, I couldn't help but reach out to touch him.  He was wearing only pants and his torso was gleaming, chest panting as the effects of the serum were coursing through him.”

Steve glanced at me for a moment, his eyes dancing with amusement at the description, before taking a long draw of his beer.  The flush of embarrassment spreading down his neck now. 

I looked directly at him, adding, “Of course, I caught myself at the last moment and rapidly withdrew my hand.  It wouldn't have been very appropriate to start fondling the good Captain’s chest in front of all those witnesses.” 

A bit wickedly, I watched as he turned positively crimson.

This was proving to be quite fun.  The enjoyment on Bucky’s face as he watched his friend was contagious. After taking a few more sips, I decided to go for the kill.

“Now, Steve, I know the pants they put you in beforehand were a little bit large, but I honestly expected to seem them somewhat torn or the fabric strained more.  That is if my assumption is correct and the serum caused you to grow super sized  _ everywhere _ .”  

I gave my red painted lips a lick and then immediately brought my glass up for another sip.  Both for a bit of liquid courage and also as a way to hide the naughty smile that threatened to take over my face.  Those that didn’t know me well seemed to have a ertain image in their minds of what I would and would not say.  That image was vastly different from what I was actually capable of.  

Steve, however, knew my sense of humor quite well.  I hoped he also realized the truth behind the words.  No matter; at this moment all I cared about was that the fact that, for the first time, I was finally seeing a genuine smile on his face.  Bucky was grinning, mouth closed, hint of the devil in his eyes as he relished the torture of his dear friend.  But Rogers was wearing a wide smile that was shy and there were dimples appearing that I had never noticed before.  The humor reached his eyes and took over that handsome face. This was his true self, the side that was only emerging now that he was around his true brother.  It was the most attractive thing I had ever seen.

 


End file.
